The Twilit Starcup of souls
by EdwardCulllenZmyBoyfreind
Summary: TWilightxHP crossover! Maybelleene Chardonay i s your avrage 11 years old girl, only she's not. She's a vampyre-hunting progidy and she's come to Hogwarts to take care of Snape's little problem! SNAP! But things are not asll that they seem! Plz rnr!


The dat was warm and bright as Maybelleene Chardonay set foot into Hogwarts in the dead of night. Her footdtsteps fell like hollow led on the really old marble floors as she made her way to the headmasdters office. The eyes of the gargoyles twinkeld at her solem-graceful passage as the moonlight played in her alternately green-purple-and golden hgair-her father had the smaaloust punis of any animal in existonce and he no's bcause hes tried themall- the night glinted like expensdive diamonds in her blue,green and yellow eyes. She was pallid like new-fangled snow.

When she came to the office of the headmasdter it glowered at her. "None shall pass!" Ity said and she punchded it in the face.

"OUCH!" it said and and she all like said "Hey, mes amie, let me through so I can take care of ur vampyre problem."

The gargole laughed. "YOu can't slay vampyres. Ur just a kid."

Her eye swelled angrily. So what if she was 11? So mother-fucking what?"OH! Well, kids have less blood so it makes vampyres not want to come after them as much cuz they are faster and have less blood unlikte adults who are SLOW!!!1!!"

The gargoyle was ashamed of hisself.

Maybelleene cpontinued. "I was killing vampyres befor I could walk. WHen I was born I hopped out of my mother's tummy (I was so h-core that I hacked myway out wit an axe I made form her rib cage) and there was a vampire in the room and I cavred out his marrowith dat rib-axe!"

The stone gargoyle started to cry tears deep form within its stony bowell.

"did you hack yur way out of your mothers stomache with r ribcage-axe? NO! SO BURNNNNNNNNNN!"

The garboyle crumbled into 10000000000 little shards of stone of embarrassment and Maybelleene telleported to the headmasters office.

ZOnce she was inside she found herself inside a room filled with coffins and the walls were full of pixtures of her. Her face covred the walls, desks, chairs, coffins, and shackles. One of the walls had bloodstainz all over it. Suddeenly she vfelt a frigidly sexual hand on her tiny 11-years-old shoulder.

"GOod evening." A voice attatched to the slenderly voluptuous hand said and she turned 2 see the most scrumshious hunk of manb in the world looking down at hewr.

Raynbows glinted in his very black velvety eyes and his skin was white like a virgin queen. He was dressed in black fishnets from head to toe and had on 4 inch inky heels. His hgair wasslong and raven and spicy. Red coloured his lips and carressed them like a lovour.

"I am Headmastur Sevurus Snape." He purred like a cat in heat and Maybelleene drooled all ovfer hersself.

"You has come to slay my vampyre?" He said as he stretched hisself out on the crimson sofa as smexy-red as hiss lips. His long white legs were splayed againsrt the sofa.

"Yes master- I mean sir!" She said. She would have blushed if sghe wasn't half albino but she was a albino and albinos can't blush so she didin;t blush.

Sev smirked. "Well, I say that u should get started. Vampyres are vury…insatiable." He teleported acroszs the room and strated to lick on her nipples.

"YESSSSSSA!" Shew hissed and he teleported back to his sofa.

"I got what you asked fore. U'll be sorted 2morrow and now I'll give yuo the close you asked for and the weapns. I never heard of anybody killing a vamyre wid a M!6 assault rifle before." Sev scratched his chin and she smirked.

"Didja also get my makeup, mes amie?" She said and Sev nodded. "Cuz I don't want pplz knowin that im albino. My skin has majical propertys and ppls might try and harvrest me for ingredients if the y knew." Behind her a dead body drained of blood with two punkture marksd in its neck fell out of tha coffin that had a naked pikture of her on it.

"Pretty and smart." Snape said and she giggled darkly like trhe dark-dangrous beast that lurcked beneath her child-esque mask. "YOu'll be sorted into ur first yr. Ok?" He said and she nodded before teleporting to the private quarters she had seen in his mind b/c she was also a mindreader. Her stuff teleported with her. Maybelleene Chardonay was excited to be sorted and hoped that no one found out her deep dark secret. By licking on her nipples the sexy emoe headmasder had started a binding process that could never ever EVAR be reversed ever! And what about that vampyre?

* * *

AN: More smex coming up but u hav to be patient and all but illtry to write more soon ok? No flamers plz. I think I right good and I don't care wat u fink. *sticks out tongue* and if u want to make a caracter tell me and il ltry to put it in somewheres….


End file.
